Lupin III: The Shooting
is a Light Gun Shooter released in 2001 by Sega and developed by Wow Entertainment, exclusively for Japanese arcades. The game primarily revolves around the player traversing through levels inspired by scenarios from various episodes of the Red Jacket series and the feature-film, Mystery of Mamo. Gameplay Players take the role of Lupin III as they shoot through fifteen of The Wolf's wackiest endeavors. Driving scenarios where the player has to shoot left or right in order to control their vehicle appear as special levels. The game also offers a co-op mode where a second player can take up the role of Jigen and assist Lupin throughout the adventure. Levels Similar to Street Fighter II, levels are scattered across the globe as Lupin jet sets from one point to the other on the map. Mission 1: The Venice Superexpress On-board the Trans-Europe Superexpress, players must dispatch all of Don Marcino's thugs and finally, the mob boss himself. Mission 2: The Coming of the Killer Iron Lizards The main objective is to evade and destroy all of the attacking Iron Lizards before they come too close and explode. Mission 3: Christmas Is in the Hands of the Goddess Players must shatter the glass jewelry cases inside Tiffany & Co. and steal all of their inventory without triggering the alarm before time runs out. Mission 4: The Arrest Lupin Highway Operation While behind the wheel, players must take-out pursuing squad cars, police roadblocks, and Zenigata's own cop car. Mission 5: The Great San Francisco Chase Swerving through the streets of San Francisco, the objective is to rescue Fujiko by keeping hot on the trail of her captors' vehicle. Mission 6: The Flying Zantetsuken The main objective is to shoot down the air-borne Zantetsuken drone before it slices you in half. Mission 7: Lupin Will Fetch a High Price With precise accuracy, players must hit the weak spots of Doctor Mad's cyborgs in order to destroy them. Mission 8: Lupin Becomes a Vampire Players must fend off Camilla and her legion of undead servants until the sun comes up. Mission 9: The Great Caribbean Adventure Part A Players attempt to out-run and destroy a tumbling boulder and a tank as it chases them through the winding corridor of a Haitian Voodoo Temple. Mission 10: The Great Caribbean Adventure Part B After making their way to the temple's main altar room, the players must take-down the attacking zombie sentinels and topple the cyclops statue which controls them. Mission 11: A Wedding Dress Doesn't Suit Fujiko In quite possibly the most creative level, players must navigate through Hafner's collection of stuffed brides and spot the fakes. Use your quick-draw skills and shoot the mannequins before they shoot you. Mission 12: Cornered Lupin From atop the castle tower, players use a missile launcher to wipe-out Generalissimo Hatler's tank battalion. Mission 13: Lupin vs The Clone Part A In the final driving level, players charge through the streets of Paris as they attempt to shoot down Mamo's attack copters. Mission 14: Lupin vs The Clone Part B Players zip through the travellator corridor of Mamo's island hideout, while shooting Mamo clones which attack from the sides. At the end of the corridor awaits the main Mamo clone, which the player must blast into oblivion. Mission 15: Lupin vs The Clone Part C Players attempt to sabotage the launch of Mamo's space module by shooting the glass dome that contains his remains. Players who fail to hit will be given a game over with no continues. Lupin III: The Typing In 2002, Sega released a revision of the game that used a keyboard rather than a light gun, similar to how The House of the Dead 2 became The Typing of the Dead. The main difference being is that instead of shooting with a light gun, the players have to type random words to shoot the enemies/objects as quickly as possible. Apart from the difference in controls and some minor changes such as a different title screen and the timer was removed that was replaced with a health bar, it is mostly the same game. Gallery Lupinsho.jpg|Promotional sales flyer 1132662641.jpg|Deluxe Arcade Cabinet Lupinsho.png|Alternate Cabinet with different decorative graphics and English lettered marquee. Category:Arcade games